


[podfic] Obi-Wan as Mace's Padawan

by reena_jenkins, suzukiblu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, ITPE 2017, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Fic, ask meme, baby Obi-wan is precocious and needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: Anonymous asked:For the au meme, would you do a Obi-wan as Mace's Padawan?





	[podfic] Obi-Wan as Mace's Padawan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FumblesMcStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Obi-Wan as Mace's Padawan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350007) by suzukiblu. 



****

**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Pre-Canon, tumblr fic, ask meme, baby Obi-wan is precocious and needs a hug, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug

 **Length:**  00:04:13  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_Obi-Wan%20as%20Maces%20Padawan_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0728.zip)**  compiled by **[dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/profile)**


End file.
